Victor von Doom (Earth-9411)
Time travel The Fantastic Four was discovering the Negative Zone while Annihilus and Blastaar attacked. In the fight, they damaged the portal. So, the Fantastic Four was trapped in the Negative Zone. Meanwhile, there was a revolt in Latveria, but Doctor Doom knew about the accident with the Four because he hacked their robot H.E.R.B.I.E. Doom needed technologies from the Negative Zone for his plans. Since he was busy with a revolt, Victor hired Doctor Octopus to steal technologies from the Fantastic Four. Octavius formed the Sinister Six with Electro, Vulture, Rhino, Venom, and Sandman. Because of his greed, however, Doctor Octopus tried to steal a time platform that sent the members of the team to different time periods. Reed Richards sent Spider-Man after them. Later, Victor von Doom stamped out the rebellion and discovered this time incident. When he arrived to the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four's headquarters, he freed the Sinister Six from a prison Spider-Man left them in. Meanwhile, in the Negative Zone, Fantastic Four rebuilt a portal and returned to the Baxter Building. A fight between Spider-Man with the Fantastic Four and Doctor Doom with the Sinister Six began. After a long battle, the Sinister Six was defeated and Doom was about to kill the heroes with his invention the Inhibitor-ray, but H.E.R.B.I.E., freed from Victor's control, broke it. Then Doctor Doom threw a photon bomb and teleported to Latveria. Susan Storm protected her friends from a bomb by creating a force field. The Fury Doctor Doom joined a group of heroes to help fight off the Fury from Earth-238. Doom was killed along with other heroes, but he was later brought back to life when Captain Britain used the Ultimate Nullifier to destroy the Fury and restore the world to normal. | Personality = Victor von Doom is arrogant, intelligent, he thinks of other people as one's inferior. He deems them pathetic, especially some heroes. Only one person he considers as a rival is Reed Richards. Doom is a great tactician, he always has multiple plans and can't let himself lose. Victor is a tyrant, ruler of Latveria. He can be cruel, but he is a brilliant orator. | Powers = Magic knowledge Doom is a powerful magician, he can even compare with Doctor Strange in his magic abilities. Inventions Armor With his armor Victor not only can protect himself, but even attack: he can project electric bolts, shoot lazer, portable rockets and bullets. Teleport Doctor Doom invented mini-teleport built in his armor, so he can easily get anywhere he wants. Inhibitor-ray Doom's weapon that inhibits his opponent's brain activity and makes him vulnerable to Victor's attack. Was destroyed by H.E.R.B.I.E. | Abilities = Super-Genius level intelligence Doctor Doom is one of the smartest people in the world. His intellect is his most dangerous weapon. He created thousands of Doombots, his robot copies that are Victor's servants and his army. Victor von Doom is a great inventor: he first invented Time machine; million sorts of weapons, bombs, etc. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Doctor Doom's Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Photon Bomb, Doombots | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Von Doom Family Category:Time Travelers